ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gamu Takayama
- 2= }} is a 20-year old member of the Alchemy Stars who invented much of the technology used by XIG, including the repulsor lifts that allow the Aerial Base and the XIG Fighters to defy gravity. During some virtual reality experiments (performed with the secret purpose of discovering the will of the Earth), he encounters the mysterious glowing red giant, Ultraman Gaia. History Ultraman Gaia Encounter with Gaia and recruitment into XIG When the KHST begins its first wave of attacks on Earth, XIG is too new to be effective. Time stops and he falls through another light tunnel, where he encounters Gaia again. Because Gamu is so passionately concerned with the fate of Earth and humanity, Gaia's light becomes a part of him, and he is thus able to transform into the Ultraman when necessary. The first monster, Cosmic Organism Vanguard, is destroyed. Subsequently, more KHST-generated monsters attack, and Earth monsters are also mysteriously roused, so Gaia is kept very busy. Gamu joins XIG as a technical advisor, and later creates the Esplender to store the light that is the essence of Gaia. Rivalry of Fujimiya With the appearance of Hiroya Fujimiya, a former member of Alchemy Star, his duty as an Ultraman becomes tougher as Fujimiya/Agul would always interfere him as he always think protecting the Earth only suits him. However, Gamu never gives up defend the Earth even tried to befriend Fujimiya multiple times. However, Gamu also tries to stop Fujimiya whenever he decides to eliminate humanity. Banishment from XIG and gaining a new power While XIG investigates Fujimiya, they also suspects Gamu for working with him as he later was banished from the team. When seeing Fujimiya killing Gomenos and for Gamu completely distrust him, they decide to engage in a battle against each other, drawing the attention of XIG. The battle completely cause their energies to sent to the wormhole where Zorlim feeds on it. When the monster appears, Gamu reveals that Crisis (Fujimiya's predicting machine) proven to be mysteriously defected, leaving Fujimiya yells out of anger for believing in the machine's lies and gave up on his duty as Ultraman and gave the essence of Agul's light to Gamu's Esplender before he was vanished from Zoruim's fireball. Gamu transforms into Gaia and found himself upgraded while using this newfound ability to destroy Zoruim and other monster afterwards. Commander Ishimuro rehires Gamu after he was proven innocent. What becomes evident to Gamu is that monsters like Tigris, Mizunoeno Dragon, Syazac, and Izac, are creatures of the Earth like humans are, and perhaps it is not so fair to eradicate them when their only instinct is to survive. As for creatures sent by the K.H.S.T., they are not inherently evil. When they are sent to Earth their first instinct is simply to survive in an alien environment. Thus, Gamu/Gaia questions his morals and human motives. Return of an old ally Sometime during Σ-Zuigul arrival, Gamu encounters a suicidal Fujimiya who tries to drown himself before Gamu saves him. Soon the destroyed fiend reformed. Gamu went to transform but, it was covered in metal. Surprisingly it was from those two blue balls he was hit with and it made him stick out his arms before he gets trapped in a crucifix like case and it goes into the robot's chest, entering a wormhole. Hiroya Fujimiya (Agul's host) watches, feeling hopeless that he couldn't help Gamu as he had given his Agul powers before to Gamu, which was even not enough to defeat Σ-Zuigul before he is knocked unconscious by the attacks. He soon has a dream about the people he meet including Gamu, some children, the KBC news reporter and his dead fiance Inamori. Now knowing the mistakes he made, his will to redeem himself awakens the Blue Light of the Seas, which granted him with the stronger and more agile form of Ultraman Agul Version 2 from the ocean. Agul and Σ-Zuigul go to fight but, seeing Gamu he uses the Agul Saber to free him and breaks of one of his "wings". With the advantage he launches the Photon Screw at him, deflecting the missiles he launched and blowing the robot to pieces. After Agul's light restored, Fujimiya starts to supports Gamu for further assistance. Threat of Shinigami and identity unmasked Pending Final battle against Zogu Following the invasion of Dobishi army, Gamu and Fujimiya lose their light to the Angel of Destruction, Zogu. However with the help of the Earth monsters, they transform for the final time to end the destroyer's life once and for all. Afterwards, Gamu decides to continue his life as a normal student at his college while hoping for the XIG and the Earth monsters to replace him as the protector of the Earth. Ultraman Gaia: Once Again Gaia Some time after Zogu's invasion, Gamu has become popular among the students probably due to his former alias as Ultraman Gaia. While working on his computer, his friends introduce him to a girl who idolize Gamu much to his embarrassment. At the classroom, Gamu was caught by his teacher due to secretly talking to PAL before the XIG's Peace Carry interrupts and orders Gamu to assist them with his friends bid him a goodbye. Along with Team Marlin, he was dispatched to track the S.O.S. signal which came from undersea. When they reaches the source of the signal, they were amazed by the light-emitting seahorses, which believed to be the Undersea Civilians. However, when they witness Gakuzom emerge out of the sea and make his way to the city, the seahorses replenish Gaia's light once again enabling him to transform into Ultraman Gaia and appeared in the city, ready to battle and help Ultraman Agul. As the fight raged between the stronger Ultraman and Gakuzom, the aquatic creature summoned all of his legion to come to him. The body of Gakuzom began to morph and change, the creature gaining claws and new armor while attacking Gaia. His most powerful attack was simply absorbed into its chest and converted into the strange energy it manipulated in its claws. The beam sent Ultraman Gaia flying backward, but Ultraman Agul would soon find enough energy to help attack the beast once more. With both heroes weakened, it didn't take long for Gakuzom to overpower them, blasting them both back with its energy blasts. The monster looked grim for the heroes, but the undersea civilians the waves emerged, re-energize the Ultras with their energy. The two giants both fired their weapons. The two attacks entered the energy converter and overloaded it. Within a few seconds, what remained of the mighty monster was raining around the battlefield. Afterwards, Gamu bids farewell to Fujimiya as they went on their separate ways. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers In an alternate universe, Gamu was childhood friends with Daigo and Asuka, all three being fans of Ultraman. Gamu grew up to be a genius, but feeling pressured by the expectations placed on him ran away and became a tour guide at a museum. After Daigo's talk about an alternate universe where they were Ultras, Gamu had a dream of his alternate self, being Ultraman Gaia. Later, as Daigo fought the monsters attacking the city as Ultraman Tiga, Asuka and Gamu transformed into Ultraman Dyna and Gaia respectively to help him. With the help of the four Ultra Brothers and the revived Mebius, they managed to save their world. Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA Gamu returns in this series, along with Hiroya Fujimiya. He first appears at the lab where Shouhei and his team have the Tree of Life's seed that started growing and notes that the tree is growing at in a mutated manner before saving both Shouhei and his partner with his Anti-gravity repulsor lift. Shouhei asks if he's the warrior of light sent by Amate which he denies and says that instead of Amate it was the Earth who called him to protect the tree. Gamu then wonders if the warrior of light is theball of light flying to them, which turns into Gai. Gamu introduces himself as Gaia and reached out to shake Gai's hand only for the 'alien' to grasp his hand for a while before they start talking business. Gamu transformed into Gaia with Gai into Orb Origin the First when Shouhei is caught by a Bezelbub, albeit a small one. He is the hit out of the sky by a larger Bezelbub before Gaia kills it with a Photon Edge. Transformation Esplender: Gamu's personally constructed transformation device. To transform, Gamu thrusts the Esplender forward and usually shouts "GAIA!". Before the device's construction, Gaum would use a photoelectron tube with the Gaia force to transform. Gamu using the photoelectron tube.png|Gamu using the photoelectron tube Gamu new henshin.png|Gamu using the Esplender GaiaV2Rise.gif|Gaia (V2) rises Powers and Weapons *'Intelligence': Gamu is one of the first members of the Alchemy Stars, a group of young geniuses who created all the technology used by XIG. He is also the analyst of XIG. His scientific findings and designs are often the difference between victory and defeat against aliens and monsters. His well known creations in the series are XIG Fighter EX and his personal AI PAL. *'Flight Training': Gamu is a decent pilot and is well-trained in the use of XIG aircraft. *'Transformation': Using the Esplender, a device of his creation, Gamu can summon the Gaia force to transform into Ultraman Gaia. Other Media Ultraman Retsuden Gamu reappears in Ultraman Retsuden episodes 80, 95, and 96. Gallery Ultraman Gaia Gamu's first appearance.png|Gamu's first appearance Gamu after first meet Gaia.png Gaia met Gamu again.png|Gaia meets Gamu again Gamu joined XIG.png|Gamu joined XIG Gamu1.png Guma sky dive.png Gamu2.png Agul met Gamu.png 24ce5935f30ecaecf467fad2d5deffc5_-_Edited.jpg Atsuko & Gamu.jpg Hiroya and Gamu.png Gamu and Hiroya.png Gamu_II.png Gamu_I.png Gamu_Full_uniform.jpg|Gamu in XIG uniform while ready for combat New Ultraman Retsuden 3e1a075d.jpg Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA Gamu_Orb_ORIGIN.png Trivia *Like Daigo Madoka, Shin Asuka and later Hiroya Fujimiya, Gamu literally transformed into his Ultra persona. Unlike Daigo, his Ultra counterpart was also a separate entity. This situation was not seen again until the Deunamists of Ultraman Nexus. *Unlike other Ultra Hosts, Gamu built his own transformation device, the only other known Ultra Host to do this is Fujimiya. *Before the usage of the Esplender, Gamu first stored Gaia's essence in a photoelectron tube while raising it to the air to transform, mirroring Shin Hayata's transformation of Ultraman via the Beta Capsule. *Gamu is the first human to inherit more than one Ultra's powers (Gaia's light and the Agul Force). References id:Gamu Takayama Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Human Characters Category:Human Hosts Category:Ultraman Gaia Characters Category:XIG Members Category:XIG Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Protagonists